Pourquoi mon boss
by Yuna-Maky
Summary: Thorin Oakenshield … que vous dire sur cet homme sinistre et sombre... Il est le grand PDG de la compagnie Erebor, l'une des premières puissances mondiales dans le domaine de la métallurgie. Il est riche, beau, célèbre et il le sait. Son orgueil n'équivaut qu'à son désir de dominer autrui. Et c'est mon boss... ThorinXOC ; Smaug XOC
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

Tout d'abord merci d'avoir donnée une chance à ma fanfiction et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que j'aime l'écrire. Evidement, les personnages hormis Eleanore ne m'appartiennent pas. Je préfère prévenir tout de suite, j'ai choisi d'écrire cette fiction avec une méthode d'écriture particulière : je pars de texte de chanson (environs 1 dans chaque chapitre) et je crée ainsi mon histoire. Rassurez-vous le scénario est déjà prévue donc cela ne partira pas en cacahouètes ^^, mais ne vous étonnez pas si vous reconnaissez les paroles de chansons. A la fin de chaque chapitre, je signalerais quelles chansons m'ont inspiré.

Chap 1 : Orgueil infini

Thorin Oakenshield … que vous dire sur cet homme sinistre et sombre... Il est le grand PDG de la compagnie Erebor, l'une des premières puissances mondiales dans le domaine de la métallurgie. Il est riche, beau, célèbre et il le sait. Son orgueil n'équivaut qu'à son désir de dominer autrui. Il est aussi froid que l'enfer est chaud, et aussi agréable qu'une porte de prison. Sa famille se restreint à sa sœur Dis, son père Thrain et à ses deux neveux Fili et Kili. Le premier est celui qui succédera à son oncle.

Thorin est tel un prince, un roi. Et il est surtout mon patron. Mon affreux et horrible patron.

N'ayant pas eu la même chance que lui, je suis née dans une humble famille. Je n'ai pas pu en connaître les joies. Ma mère est morte il y a de cela 20 ans. Mon père quant à lui a tellement accumulé de dette, qu'il a été obligé de me « vendre » à la famille Oakenshield.

Thrain m'a accueillie. Il a toujours été bon envers moi, mais voilà, depuis maintenant 2 mois, il est tombé gravement malade. Thorin à donc prit les rênes de l'entreprise et m'a mise à son service.

« Il faut bien que tu justifies ta nourriture et ta chambre » avait-il dit. Cela ne m'avait nullement choqué au début cependant avec mon diplôme de droit, je ne m'étais pas attendu à devenir l'assistante / bonne de Monsieur Oakenshield.

À l'instant même, j'étais en train de me décarcasser à ranger et trier ses affaires, car évidemment, il est impossible pour Mr. Oakenshield de s'occuper lui-même de sa garde robe. Il était bien trop occupé à s'admirer dans le miroir. Il porta un cigare à sa bouche, et se servit un verre de cognac qu'il posa non loin sur le bureau de verre.

\- Ah ma pauvre Eléanore ! Je te plains. Si seulement tu connaissais les joies de la vie. Ce que c'est d'avoir tous les pouvoirs et tous les droits. Être prince ici-bas, dans notre pauvre pays du milieu, c'est vivre au-dessus des lois. Tout le monde m'envie. On dit « lui » en parlant de moi, on me craint, on me croit.

Il remit en place sa barbe avant de s'affaler littéralement dans le canapé.

\- Et pourtant, je donne tellement, les responsabilités sont si dures...

\- Oui, c'est sur cela doit être si dure …. Soufflais-je doucement, sans une once de compassion.

\- Et pourtant, je l'avoue, continua-t-il, je sacrifierais tout pour garder sur eux le pouvoir...

Il prit une nouvelle gorgée de son breuvage malsain avant d'imprégner à nouveau ses poumons de l'air vicié de ce cigare à 1 500€ pièce.

\- Le pouvoir...Le pouvoir... Répéta-t-il dans son ivresse naissante. Que je soit riche, beau, mon esprit n'est jamais au repos. Que j'ai tout reçu des dieux, je ne suis pas certain d'être heureux. Que je soit le diable en enfer, je ne connais pas sur terre, de douleur plus légère, de plus grand plaisir qu'avoir entre ses mains le pouvoir.

Le fumé avait envahi le bureau. Son bras pendant dans le vide et sa main portant régulière le liquide ambré à sa bouche, il fixait son reflet avec son air satisfaisant et hautain.

\- Avoir le monde à mon image vaut mieux que tout l'or du monde. Le pouvoir on le savoure, telle une drogue viscéralement ancrée en nous. Bien plus doux que les femmes qui me font la cour, le pouvoir c'est la jouissance. Quand je donne ma semence, c'est à l'histoire que je pense.

« Rien que cela » pensais-je, avant d'entendre ce mégalomane continuer son monologue empirique.

\- Le pouvoir, c'est fantastique. Dans ce monde où tout s'achète, je suis le seul à qui on prête. Dans ce monde où tout se vend, on me donne sinon je prends. Des nains, je suis le géant, et je mens, je mens, je mens. Un sourire malsain se dessinait de plus en plus sur ses lèvres. Le pouvoir, ah ! Eleanor si tu en savais le prix. C'est la mort qui te sourit, et quand je rends la justice, c'est la vertu contre le vice. Je suis le père qui parle au fils, je commande, ils obéissent. Le pouvoir, ça se mérite ! On le prend, ou on l'hérite ! Et le jour où on le quitte, alors on construit son mythe ! Le pouvoir, ça brûle en vous ! Le pouvoir, ça vous rend fou ! Le pouvoir, on s'y cramponne, et quand il vous abandonne, on en meurt... Le pouvoir, le pouvoir, le pouvoir... Il murmura ses dernières paroles. Le regard viscéralement fixé sur son reflet. Les lumières de la ville flottaient tel des fantômes à travers la fenêtre.

La nuit avait fait place depuis longtemps déjà. Thorin Oakenshield, l'homme le plus puissant du monde était rongé par la haine. Il était aveuglé par l'orgueil au point de ne pas voir que sa plus grande douleur ne résidait pas dans son besoin de pouvoir, mais dans sa solitude. Son entourage fallacieux n'était composé que d'hommes et de femmes avides d'argent et de célébrité. Il n'avait personne. Il était _seul._ De la pitié, voilà ce que je ressens pour ce triste personnage. Il est le bourreau de ma vie et si je ne devais pas tout à son père, je serais déjà parti.

Le téléphone sonna. Il ne bougea pas.

\- Décroche ! M'ordonna-t-il.

Je m'exécutais. Ses mots résonnèrent alors en moi « je commande, ils obéissent ». Leur implacable justesse face à la triste description de ma vie me fit mal. En effet, il suffisait d'un mot de Thorin pour que je m'exécute. Que puis-je faire du haut de mes 25 ans et de mon mètre soixante, face à ses 40 ans, son mètre quatre-vingts et surtout son nom.

\- Bonjour, bureau de Monsieur Oakenshield, que puis-je pour vous.

C'était encore une de ses conquêtes. Ah les femmes, ça, il n'en manquait pas, mais il n'en avait jamais gardé une plus d'une nuit, voir deux, et hop, il changeait.

\- Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-il brutalement.

\- Mademoiselle Gunfort.

À ces mots, il se leva nonchalamment de son sofa et prit de ses grands doigts le téléphone.

\- Vous pouvez disposer.

N'y voyez rien de polis là-dedans. C'est seulement sa manière de me faire comprendre que je ne lui suis plus d'aucune utilité et qu'il a surtout besoin d'intimité.

Je m'inclinai puis pris congé. Arrivée en bas de la tour Oakenshield mon téléphone sonna. C'était Thrain. Je n'avais pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis son hospitalisation.

\- Allô Thrain ! Dis-je enjouer.

Bien que son fils soit un vrai con, j'étais assez proche du reste de la famille.

\- Bonsoir ma jeune Eleanor. Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu ta bonne humeur. Prononça-t-il difficilement entre deux toussotement. Je souhaitais m'entretenir avec mon fils et toi-même. Serais-tu disponible ce soir ?

\- Bien sûr, mais depuis quand êtes-vous sortie de l'hôpital. Ne devriez-vous pas vous reposez ? Je ne cherchais pas à cacher mon affection et mon inquiétude pour Thrain. Je l'avais toujours considéré comme un père pour moi.

\- Je suis sortie il y a maintenant une semaine. Je pensais te voir avant, mais je suppose que tu étais occupée. Malgré son état, il restait toujours aussi doux et prévenant avec moi. En tout cas, je suis ravie de t'avoir avec nous ce soir. À tout à l'heure Eleanor.

\- À tout à l'heure, reposez-vous bien.

À peine eu-je raccroché qu'une voix grave tonna dernière moi.

\- Qui était-ce ?

\- Votre père. Répondis-je sans avoir besoin de me retourner.

Une pointe de colère naquit alors en moi.

\- Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit !?

\- Que veux-tu dire par là.

\- Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit quant à la sortie de votre père la semaine dernière. Je serais passé le voir.

Mes mots étaient sortis bien plus durement que je ne l'aurais voulue. Cependant, il n'avait pas à me cacher une telle information. Thorin savait pertinemment que je m'inquiétais pour son père.

\- Pardon ! Son ton tonna durement. Depuis quand te permets-tu de me parler ainsi ? Et puis-je savoir en quoi cela te regarde. Il n'est pas ton père. Il n'est même pas de ta famille.

Sa voie et son regard étaient durs. Je l'avais énerve pour sûr. Ses mots étaient cruels mais vrais. Thrain n'était pas de ma famille. Ce n'était pas mon père. Je baissai la tête, pour mieux me faire oublier et pour calmer sa colère. Thorin Oakenshield n'était pas l'homme qu'on souhaitait mettre en colère surtout quand ce dernier était alcoolisé. Je le sais mieux que qui conque.

\- Excuse-toi ! Son ton n'admettait aucun refus. Ses poings étaient serrés, comme prêt à frapper.

Mes excuses fusèrent dans la seconde. Je ne souhaitais pas re-goûter au goût de ces derniers.

\- Je ne t'ai pas entendu !

Une fois de plus, sa voie alcoolisée eue un effet de terreur sur tout mon corps. Ma gorge se bloqua et rien ne pus plus en sortir.

\- Dit le ! Vociféra-t-il.

Nous étions seuls à cette heure du soir. Personne ne viendrait m'aider. Il répéta une dernière fois son ordre, me plaquant violemment contre les murs de marbre froid. Mon corps était paralysé par la peur, et comme a chaque fois qu'il s'énervait en buvant, le coup parti. Il ne visait jamais le visage. Il frappait toujours le ventre. La douleur se répandit dans tout mon corps. Je tombais au sol, recroquevillée sur moi-même.

Alors que je craignais un second coup son téléphone sonna.

\- Oui allô ! Dit-il calmement. Il ne fallait pas qu'on puisse se douter de quoi que se soit. Père ! Comment allez-vous ? Ce soir ! Bien sûr que je serais là si vous le souhaitez.

Soudain, son regard noir se posa sur moi.

\- Bien sûr, j'irais la prendre. À ce soir. Il raccrocha. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que nous devions aller voir mon père ?

J'avais trop mal pour parler.

\- J'ai obligation de t'amener. Sois prêtes dans une heure, et pour une fois fais un effort. Père n'aimerais pas savoir qu'une pouilleuse vient sous son toit.

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il quitta le grand hall de la tour et parti. J'étais seule, recroquevillée sur moi-même, la douleur toujours présente.

Il me fallut 20 min pour rentrer chez moi. Je me dirigeai dans la salle de bains et pris très rapidement une douche. Après tout, il ne me restait que 40 min à peine et la douleur ne m'aidait pas vraiment.

Oh le con, il m'a fait un bleu ! Mais quel connard ! Une rage monta en moi, mais fut vite tuer dans l'œuf par cette incommensurable fatigue. Oui, j'étais fatigué de me battre. La vie avait fait de moi sa soufre douleur et je ne pouvais rien y faire. À quoi bon s'énerver ? Je sais que mon bonheur ne se trouve pas à ses côtés. Le plus malheureux de nous deux ce n'est pas moi.

J'enfilais un joli haut noir à volant et une jupe bordeaux, moulante mais chic. Je fus tentée par une paire d'escarpins hauts, mais la douleur abdominale m'en empêcha. Je me rabattis sur une paire de bottines noires aux talons beaucoup moins élevés. Pas le temps pour le maquillage, un coup de mascara et c'est tout.

Ding, dong.

Pile à l'heure comme toujours. Je descendis les escaliers de mon immeuble et en bas se trouvait sa voiture. Une magnifique Aston Martin One 77 noir. J'ai toujours trouvé qu'elle ressemblait à la batmobile. Pour la première fois de toute ma vie, j'allais pouvoir monter dedans. Je sais, vous allez me dire « mais quel cliché », mais pour une fan incontesté de batman monter dans une batmobile est un rêve.

\- À ce que je vois, tu es à l'heure. Par contre pour l'effort, on repassera.

Son ton était toujours aussi froid, mais les senteurs alcoolisées avaient disparu. Je ne répondis pas à sa remarque et me contentai de baisser la tête tout en me dirigeant vers le côté passager. Évidement, je pouvais toujours rêver pour avoir ses bonnes manières de gentleman qu'il montrait à toutes les autres femmes.

Le trajet se passa dans le silence le plus total. Quand nous fur enfin arrivé Thorin sortie en premier et vin m'ouvrir la porte. Dans un premier temps, l'étonnement me prit, mais c'est en voyant son père sortir que je compris. Il ne pouvait évidemment pas montrer l'homme odieux qu'il était devenu.

\- Thorin, Eleanor ! Comme je suis heureux de vous voir. Annonça chaleureusement Thrain avant de tousser fortement.

\- Père ! Voyons rentrez ! Nous arrivons tout de suite. Dit-il en prenant mon sac en parfait gentlemen.

Enfin parfait, peut être pas. À peine Thrain avait refermé la porte qu'il me le lançait sans ménagement. Le crétin était toujours là.

Alors que nous arrivions en haut de l'allée, nous entendîmes deux gros vrombissements de moteur retentir. Deux Carrera 4S firent leur entrée. La première rouge appartenait à Kili et la seconde jaune était à Fili. Quel ne fut pas mon soulagement à l'arrivée des garçons, car je dois bien l'avouer, mais un dîner avec pour seul compagnie Thorin et son père ne me ravissait pas plus que cela. Je dirais même que cela m'angoissait carrément.

\- Thorin ! Eleanor ! S'exclamèrent en cœur les deux frères.

Je sentis l'étonnement de Thorin mais il ne fit guère plus attention à ces deux neveux et entra dans la grande maison. J'attendais les garçons sur le perron et après une forte accolade, qui me rappela les événements douloureux de la soirée, nous rentrions dans le bâtiment.

Nous nous installions au salon et commencions par prendre un petit apéritif.

\- Qu'attendons-nous père ? Demanda Thorin de sa voix grave. Dis ne peux pas venir vue qu'elle est actuellement à l'étranger, alors qui cela peut-il bien être ?

\- Ne soit pas si impatient voyons. Je pensais que le temps aurait diminué ce vilain défaut, mais à ce que je vois rien n'y fait.

Un simple bougonnement sorti de la bouche de Thorin, mais je trouvais cela absolument choux. Quand son père le sermonnait, je revoyais en Thorin le jeune homme d'antan. À l'époque, il était doux et la violence ne faisait pas partie de son monde. L'alcool non plus d'ailleurs. La mort de son frère, Frerin, a fait de lui le monstre que je ne connais que trop bien.

Il n'eut cependant pas à attendre longtemps car la sonnette retenti. Un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs de jais, à la peau halée et aux yeux d'un marron si intense qu'on l'aurait presque cru rouge.

La réaction physique de Thorin ne se fit pas attendre. Tous ses membres se tendirent et les miens aussi. Quand il rentrait dans cet état physique, il ne valait mieux pas être dans les parages.

\- Smaug !


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou tout le monde,  
Voici le deuxième chapitre de mon histoire, en espérant qu'il vous plaira tout autant qu'à moi :)

kathkawai2907 : Tout d'abord merci à toi, tu es ma première revieweuse :) Et oui le Thorin actuel n'est pas le plus sympa XD

Chap 2 : Coeur de Pierre

\- Smaug ! Cela me fait tellement plaisir de te voir. Annonça joyeusement Thrain.

\- Que fait-il ici. Aboya Thorin. Que fait ce meurtrier là !

\- Calme-toi Thorin. Smaug n'a rien fait de mal et tu le sais. Je comprends que cela soit encore dur pour toi, mais Frérin et Smaug avaient à peine 8 ans.

La mort de son frère était toujours un sujet très sensible pour Thorin. Cela s'était passé il y a de cela 20 ans. Je venais tout juste d'intégrer la famille Oakenshield. Frérin, Smaug et Thorin jouaient souvent tous les trois. Cependant, un jour, tout ne c'était pas bien passé. Alors qu'ils couraient dans la forêt, les trois enfants arrivèrent au bord d'un lac gelé. Thorin leur défendit d'y aller, mais Smaug provoqua Frérin en duel. Comme deux jeunes enfants pleins de courage et inconscient des dangers qui les entouraient, ils coururent l'un après l'autre sur le lac. Smaug y alla en premier et fragilisa la glace sans le savoir. Quand ce fut le tour de Frerin, le malheur arriva. La glace céda et les deux jeunes garçons ne purent rien faire pour aider leur ami et frère. Depuis ce triste jour, Thorin n'a plus jamais parler à Smaug et sa haine n'a fait que s'accroître au fil du temps. Cette douloureuse blessure n'a jamais pu se refermer au fond de son cœur. Pour épancher sa peine Thorin se construisit une immense carapace. Ce fut ainsi que naquit son cœur de pierre.

\- Mais père, commença Thorin.

\- Non Thorin, pour une fois, tu vas te conduire comme l'adulte que tu es censé être et tu vas t'asseoir à ta place à table.

Et ce fut dans un silence gêné que tout le monde pris place pour le repas. Thorin se trouvait à ma droite et Kili a ma gauche. Smaug et Fili étaient en face de nous. Quand à Thrain, il présidait la table comme un bon chef de famille. Alors que le personnel de maison nous servait Smaug cassa le silence.

\- Tu as bien changé Eleanor. Tu sembles plus belle.

Sa remarque me fit rougir. Non mais franchement, c'était quoi cette remarque !

\- Que deviens-tu ? Continua-t-il comme si il venait de me dire bonjour.

\- Je... Je... baffoullais-je.

Cela eut pour effet de faire rire les deux frères.

\- Elle travaille pour moi, interrompit brutalement Thorin, son regard toujours aussi noir porté sur Smaug.

-Ah oui ! Et que fais-tu pour lui ? Enchaina le brun sans jamais jeter un coup d'œil à son ainée.

-Et bien... Je … Mon dieu que j'avais l'air cruche à bégayer ainsi, mais l'aura meurtrière de mon voisin m'empêchait de garder mon calme.

\- Elle est mon assistante personnelle.

Encore une fois Thorin avait répondu à ma place. « Assistante personnelle » ! Il se fout de qui là. Genre, je suis son assistante. J'ai plutôt l'impression d'être sa bonniche oui ! Je vous jure, il est gonflé celui-là.

\- Ah et cela te plaît ? Encore une fois il ignora royalement Thorin.

Alors que ce dernier allait encore parler à ma place Smaug le coupa.

\- Pourrais-tu s'il te plaît laisser cette demoiselle parler à moins qu'elle en soit incapable ou que tu es quelque choses à cacher.

Alors là, soit il était suicidaire soit complètement idiot. S'attaquer ainsi à Thorin alors qu'il est dans un tel état de crispation, il faut être fou. Maintenant que j'y pense, je me rends compte que personne n'avait vraiment vu son état d'énervement. J'ai l'impression que tout le monde prend ses grands sourires pour de vrai signe de gentillesse. Si un jour Thorin vous souri pleinement courrez pour votre vie. Et c'est justement pour sauver la vie de Smaug que je retrouvas le sens de la parole.

\- Oui évidemment ! J'apprends pleins de choses.

« Mensonge » me dis-je intérieurement.

\- Ah bon et qu'apprends-tu ? Ajouta Thrain. Thorin n'est pas méchant avec toi, j'espère ? Je sais que mon fils peut être dur à ces heures.

Et là encore, il n'a pas idée de quoi il parle. L'angoisse me prit. Je sentis le regard de Thorin se poser sur moi. Tout comme celui de toute la famille d'ailleurs. Non mais franchement, c'est quoi cet interrogatoire !

Je pris alors mon plus grand sourire, serras mes poings cachés sous la table et avec ma plus belle voie de menteuse, je répondis :

\- Bien sûr que Thorin est charmant. Il prend grand soin de moi. Il ma beaucoup appris quant à la gestion et l'organisation dont un PDG à recours.

Je vis le regard étonné du principal concerné. Pensait-il que j'allais le dénoncer ? En même temps, il n'aurait pas eu tort. J'aurais sans doute du... Mais sans cette emplois que puis-je faire ? Il est vrai que ce n'est pas le meilleur travail du monde, mais au moins je vis dans des conditions de vie honorable et je ne manque de rien. Et puis il ne me frappe pas si souvent, me mentis-je a moi-même. La vérité était que j'avais trop peur des représailles. Et puis est-ce que Thrain et les deux frères me croiraient ? Après tout, je n'étais pas de leur sang alors que Thorin si.

\- Et bien a ce que je vois, tu t'es trouvé une fidèle assistante. Fait attention à ne pas la perdre. Ajouta Smaug, un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je sais faire attention à mes affaires.

Tout en disant cela, il passa sont bras autour de mes épaules. Comme un réflexe naturel, mes épaules se tendirent et ma tête se recroquevilla. Personne n'osa vraiment relever ma réaction, mais je vis bien dans leurs regards de l'étonnement. Thorin enleva rapidement sa main et l'espace d'un instant, j'aurais pu croire voir de la tristesse dans son regard. Le repas continua ainsi jusqu'au dessert où Thrain fit une annonce.

\- Si aujourd'hui, je vous ai tous réuni, c'est pour vous parler d'une importante décision que j'ai dû prendre. Vous le savez mon héritage est grand et ma fortune plus encore. Vous êtes tous mes enfants, même toi Eleanor.

À cette annonce, le temps s'arrêta. Thrain venait de me faire le plus beau cadeau. Il l'avait dit. J'étais telle sa fille à ses yeux. Des larmes de joie montèrent.

\- Voyons mon enfant, je ne pensais pas te déplaire autant. Je sais que ton arrivé chez nous, fut peu orthodoxe, mais je tiens vraiment à te le dire, tu es à mes yeux aussi précieux que chacun de men enfants ou de mes neveux.

\- Je ne pleure pas de tristesse, rectifiais-je immédiatement, mais de joie. Je vous ai toujours considéré comme un père. Le fait de savoir que cela est réciproque est un vrai bonheur.

La joie était immense, mais de courte durée.

\- Je suis ravie de te savoir dans le même état d'esprit que moi ma jeune Eleanor. Et c'est justement de ce fait que je ne souhaite pas te délaisser de tout bien quand ma fin arrivera.

\- Ne dites pas ça, l'interrompis-je en cœur avec Thorin.

\- Voyons les enfants, vous le savez, cela arrivera un jour et ce jour n'est plus si loin. Du haut de mes 78 ans, je ne suis plus tout jeune et la maladie me gagne. C'est pour cela que je souhaiterais te trouver un bon parti.

« Un bon parti ! Pardon ! allucinais-je mentalement. Non et puis quoi encore !

\- Je ne veux pas me marier par intérêt... Je vous remercie de la sollicitude que vous portez envers moi, mais je…

\- Non Eleanor ! Tonna durement la voir du plus âgé. Tu feras ce que je dis et tu rencontreras les hommes que je te présenterais. Si d'ici 3 mois, tu n'as choisi personne, c'est moi qui m'occuperais de choisir à ta place. Quant à toi Thorin, tu m'aideras en la prenant à partir de maintenant comme cavalière pour chacun de tes galas. Ainsi elle rencontrera du monde.

C'en était trop. Je partis brutalement de table me réfugier sur la terrasse. L'air frais de la nuit me fit du bien. _Une dispute éclata rapidement en Thorin et son père. Je n'en sus pas plus, car les vitres étaient bien trop isolantes. Cependant, je fus vite rejoint par Smaug. Il alluma une cigarette, tira une latte et soupira._

\- Pourquoi faut-il qu'il exagère toujours... ?

\- Il le fait pour mon bien, je suppose...Thrain ne me veut aucun mal...

Un rire échappa à brun.

\- Je ne parlais pas de Thrain, je parlais de Thorin. Cet idiot en fait toujours des caisses. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour le supporter toute la journée...

\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix murmurais-je...

Smaug se retourna alors vers moi, le regard inquisiteur, un sourcil plus haut que moi. Son ouïe était plus fine que je le croyais.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il m'offre beaucoup, un tel travail ne tombe pas du ciel tous les quatre matins. Justifiais-je maladroitement.

Il n'en crue pas un mot, mais ne releva pas. Smaug n'était pas si idiot. Je m'éloignai alors de lui puis essayai maladroitement de m'asseoir sur la balustrade de granite blanc. Mon ventre me lança violemment et je perdis quelque peu l'équilibre. La réaction du brun ne se fit pas attendre.

\- Tu t'es fait mal ? Montre-moi donc.

Je n'eus pas le temps de le repousser qu'il remontait déjà mon tee-shirt. Ses yeux rouges se posèrent sur mon bleu. Il écrasa sa cigarette négligemment sur la balustrade avant de palper ma blessure.

\- Comment cela est-il arrivé ?

Ses yeux ne lâchaient pas la douloureuse tache bleuâtre. Mon cœur battait fortement. Il ne fallait pas qu'il sache.

La porte de la terrasse claqua et c'est un Thorin énervé qui apparut. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'étonnement nous voyant ainsi, Smaug soulevant mon haut et sa main posée sur ma peau.

\- Je suis tombée... baffouillais-je tout en rabaissant le morceau de tissus.

\- Je vous dérange peut-être. Sa voix claqua. L'énervement était parfaitement perceptible.

\- Non-non ! M'empressais-je de répondre mais cela était sans conté Smaug.

\- Oui ! Tu nous déranges.

Non mais franchement à quoi jouait-il. Il voulait ma mort. Comment Thorin allait réagir. Croirait-il que j'étais allée tout raconter à son vielle ennemi ? Me frapperait-il sur cette seule supposition ?

\- J'étais en train de regarder les bleus de ton « assistante ». Il paraîtrait qu'elle se soit fait cette vilaine blessure en tombant.

Le ton de Smaug était tout sauf amicale et la réaction du plus vieux ne se fit pas prier.

\- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que cela peut-il me faire si elle est maladroite.

Un léger sifflement naquit dans la gorge du brun.

\- Vraiment ? Tu devrais peut-être faire plus attention à elle.

Ils se tenaient tous les deux debout, face à face. La tension était palpable. Alors que je pensais voir Thorin sortir de ses gonds, il prit un air nonchalant, se déplaça vers moi et rétorqua de son air satisfaisant :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais prendre soin de mes affaires.

Il passa à côté de lui, me pris la main et sans aucune douceur me tira à l'intérieur. Je m'excusai d'un regard auprès de Smaug. Ce dernier ne souriait vraiment pas. Définitivement, c'est deux là se détestait.

\- On rentre ! Ajouta-t-il.

\- Déjà ! Rétorquais-je en fixant son grand dos musclé. Mais pourquoi ?

Malgré son costume trois-pièces, on devinait parfaitement la musculature imposante de ce prince des enfers.

\- Oui déjà, après tout, il ne faudrait que Madame se fatigue suite à sa douloureuse blessure.

Son ton aussi dur que la pierre confirma mes craintes. Le retour en voiture allait être difficile. Il m'en voulait.

Nous dîmes alors très brièvement au revoir et montâmes dans la voiture. Un silence de mort s'imposa. Seul le vrombissement de la voiture et le son de sa respiration résonnaient dans l'habitacle. La tête baissée, les mains recroquevillées, j'attendais l'éclat de voix. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Quand sa colère allait-elle éclater ? Mais rien ne vint. Seul le silence retenti. Mon appartement était là. Sans un mot, la voiture s'arrêta. Il attendit sans rien dire. Je descendis sans un mot, pris mon sac et il partit. Ainsi s'achevait cette étrange soirée.

Je montai difficilement les escaliers. Une fois arrivée en haut, l'envie de dormir était bien loin. Je me posai à la fenêtre de mon salon et chantai doucement.

Les douleurs profondes de toutes ces cicatrices inscrites dans mon corps refirent surface. Des larmes coulèrent. Comment Thorin avait-il pu devenir un tel monstre. Le Thorin d'antan me manque. Celui qui était doux, prévenant et attentionné avec les autres. Celui-là même qui était prêt a tout sacrifier pour ceux qu'il aimait. Je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir besoin de lui à cet instant. N'est-ce pas ridicule ? J'appelle à l'aide l'homme caché derrière la bête. Quand il s'éloigne, je compte les pas qu'il fait. Le visage que j'ai connu me manque. Tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu était qu'il sache que tout ce que je peux faire, c'est donner mon cœur et mon âme pour reconstruire la sienne.

En sa présence, je peux à peine respirer, mais pourtant, j'ai besoin de le sentir ici avec moi.

\- Voit-il combien j'ai besoin de lui en ce moment ? Soufflais-je à voix haute.

La silhouette de la tour Oakenshield dominai la ville, me rappelant encore et encore cette prison dorée dans laquelle je suis enfermée. Malgré mon manque de sommeil, l'envie de dormir n'était pas là. Je dus prendre mon mal en patience et au bout d'une petite heure le sommeil me gagna.

6:30

Le réveil sonna.

Pourquoi diable fallait-il se lever ? Tout en grognant, je me levais du lit et me dirigeais vers la cuisine. Mon ventre me faisait beaucoup moins mal. La magie d'une bonne nuit de repos.

Je pris mon petit-déjeuner, m'habillai et partis rapidement au travail.

Il était à peine sept heures trente du matin, l'immeuble était quasiment désert. Je pris l'ascenseur.

7eme étage, annonça la voix robotique.

Je descendis et à mon plus grand étonnement la lumière du bureau était allumée. J'étais toujours la première habituellement. Je venais toujours trente minutes plus tôt que Thorin afin que son café et ses dossiers soient prêts avant son arrivé.

Je poussais délicatement la porte et quel ne fut pas mon étonnement quand je découvris un Thorin dans ses habits de la veille endormie sur le divan.

Il avait l'air d'un ange. Cependant, la bête n'était guère loin. Sous ce masque d'humanité se cachait l'horrible monstre né de la douleur et de l'alcool.

En voyant une pile de dossiers encore ouverts sur son bureau, je compris qu'il n'était pas rentré chez lui et qu'il avait passé la nuit à travailler.

Le plus silencieusement possible je rangeai le bureau. Juste avant de sortir, je déposai ma petite veste sur son grand torse. C'était un peu ridicule, mais au moins il n'aurait pas froid.

Je m'assis à mon bureau dans la pièce d'à coter et commença à travailler. Un peu plus tard, je reçus un appel.

\- Oui allô, ici le bureau de Monsieur Oakenshiel, que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Bonjour Eleanor, c'est Smaug ! Comment vas-tu depuis hier soir ? Ton ventre va mieux ?

Smaug ! Pourquoi m'appelait-il au bureau ?

\- Euh oui... La douleur s'est estompée. Tu m'appelais pour quelque chose en particulier ?

\- Oui, j'aurais souhaité savoir si cela te disait de manger ensemble ce midi ?

\- Et bien pourquoi pas, mais je n'ai qu'une heure pour manger donc je ne sait pas si nous aurons le temps.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour cela. Je passe te chercher à midi. Sur cette phrase, il raccrocha ne me laissant pas le temps de lui répondre.

Ah les hommes de cette famille allaient me rendre folle. Pourquoi prenaient-ils leur désir pour acquis.

Personne n'aurait pu deviner qu'il avait passé la nuit dernière dans son bureau. J'avais bien le droit de manger avec qui je voulais. À peine eu-je raccroché que la porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur un Thorin aussi frai qu'a l'habitude. Personne n'aurait pu deviner qu'il avait passé la nuit dernière dans son bureau.

\- Qui était-ce ? Injoncta-t-il

\- Votre cousin, Mr Dragnir.

Son air renfrogné de la veille refit surface. Définitivement, ils ne pouvaient se blairer ces deux là...

\- Smaug... S'il avait plus craché toute sa haine en prononçant ce nom, il l'aurait fait. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Cracha-t-il. Non en fait, je m'en fiche. Je ne doit rien à cet limace.

Il ne demanda pas son reste, tourna les tallons et retourna dans son bureau. Il ne lui fallut pas dix minutes avant de passer sa colère sur un quelconque objet. Cette fois-ci, ce fut le tour de l'agrafeuse. La pauvre, elle n'avait rien demandé. Tout comme la porte qui comptait un énième trou.

\- Eleanor ! Hurla-t-il.

\- Oui Monsieur Oakenshield. Répondis-je timidement tout en me dirigeant expressément dans son bureau.

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu toujours pas changé cette porte ! On dirait qu'un ouragan est passé dessus.

\- Je m'en occupe tout de suite monsieur.

Un ouragan, mes fesses oui ! C'était surtout lui l'ouragan. Le jour où il arrêtera de jeter de pauvres objets sur cette malheureuse porte peut être que cette dernière ne s'abîmera plus.

Sur ce, je sortis du bureau et me dépêchai de commander une nouvelle porte.

\- Eleanor ! Vociféra-t-il une fois de plus.

\- Oui Monsieur.

Quand apprendrait-il à me parler normalement sans me hurler dessus.

\- J'ai besoin de toi ! Va à la réserve me cherche tous les dossiers de l'année précédente.

\- Tous les dossiers… Répétais-je bêtement abassourdite

\- Oui tous ! Et sans exception ! Y a-t-il un souci avec cela Eleanor ?

Il avait prononcé distinctement chaque syllabe de mon prénom de son air le plus vicieusement mauvais. Le message était très clair : tout refus ne seraient nullement acceptés et promptement rejetés et sans doute de manière violente.

Je me tuai donc à la tâche. Mon dos me faisait abominablement souffrir et je dis ça sans parler de mon ventre. Le bleu de la veille, qui s'était jusque-là montré discret, refit des siennes. Il fallait l'avouer que les trois allé-retours sur trois étages les bras remplis de dizaines de dossiers pesant plusieurs kilos, cela n'aidait pas vraiment.

Quand j'eus enfin fini, il était midi. La porte du bureau s'ouvrit et Smaug apparut.

\- Prête pour manger ? M'annoncait-il de son plus beau sourire.

\- Volontiers ! Répondis-je avec autant d'entrain.

Là où Thorin était un vrai cœur de pierre, froid et distant, Smaug était le soleil personnifié. Il irradiait littéralement de joie de vivre.

Cependant, cet instant de bonheur fut de bien courte duré.

\- Eléanor ! La porte du bureau s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un Thorin contrit. Que fait-il là !

L'air noir de mon patron se rembruni. Une tension pesante se fit ressentir entre les deux mâles. On aurait dit le début d'une guerre froide entre deux lions. S'observant, s'analysant, attendant le moindre geste de leur ennemi.


End file.
